Lost Time
by CherryX09
Summary: Ist am Ende ziemlich deprimierend... nya, mir war danach...^^ Ranma und Co. gehören natürlich nicht mir, nur Delicia und ihr Geist...^^


Lost Time - till the End... (Ranma ½)  
  
Kapitel 1: ein Leben länger als die Ewigkeit... Die Sterne leuchteten m Firmament. Ryoga lag im Gras, beobachtete die sich nur um Millimeter verschiebenden Sterne. Wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, dann sah er sich gar nicht die Sterne an, er hatte sich noch nie dafür interessiert, er wollte nur nicht weitergehen bevor der Tag anbrach, da er Nachts erst recht keinen Orientierungssinn zeigte. Er würde sich nur noch mehr verlaufen, bis er in Tokyo ankommen würde. Dabei hatte er doch noch einen Kampf offen, mit Ranma... Wenn er nur an diesen Namen dachte... Ranma... es brachte Wut in ihm zum entflammen... seine Hände ballten sich zu einer Faust... Ryoga stockte... da war ein Rascheln... und wieder... Als wenn Schritte durch das hohe Gras liefen, in dem er lag... Schnell richtete er sich auf... Eine Gestallt, nur einige Meter von ihm entfernt. Ein Mädchen, sie hatte lange Haare. Ihre Silhouette war schlank und zierlich geformt. Sie musste etwas in Ryogas Alter sein. Kurz blieb sie stehen, sah ihn an, als sie bemerkte, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Wer bist du?Hey, halt!Akane, deine Freundin ist hier...sie wartet im Wohnzimmer...was ist los, Kasumi?Deine Freundin ist hier, sie wartet im Wohnzimmer... ihr wart doch verabredet...Delicia? Ist hier?Ja, zum dritten Mal, werde endlich fertig, ihr wolltet doch zusammen weg...Wer ist das denn?was die hier wohl will?Hallosuchst du wen?Hallo, ich warte auf AkaneAuf Akane, die schläft bestimmt noch... am Wochenende ist sie ein richtiger Spätaufsteherwas willst du von ihr?wir haben uns gestern verabredet, ich habe sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehenich komme aus Paris... ich bin erst kürzlich hier her gezogen...und dein Name?Delicia... Delicia Nogawachiich bin Ranma SaotomeRanma!Ranma, kommst du endlich?Das ist meine Schwester, Luri Saotomeund genau das hätte ich als nächstes gefragt...bist du Akanes Verlobter?ähm... ja...so zu sagen... woher weißt du das?Akane erzählte es mir gestern am Telefon... ich habe dich im Hintergrund schreien gehört...du warst das, mit der sie telefoniert hat...Ranma, kommst du jetzt endlich?wir wollten doch trainieren...Kampfsport?Delicia!Akane!na dann wollen wir nicht stören... Wiedersehensfreude...Dein Verlobter ist richtig nett...das täuschter ist ein Idiot...er ist sehr neugierig...Thema Wechsel: was hast du in den ganzen Jahren gemacht, wir haben uns ja ewig nicht gesehen...es gab nichts besonderes... überhaupt nichts besonderes...ich habe einfach ganz normal mein Leben gelebt...hast du weiter Rhythmische Kampfsport Gymnastik trainiert?Wenn mein Leben doch wirklich so normal wäre...sicher... ich hoffe mal, dass ich Fortschritte gemacht habe...das hast du sicher... es ist schade das du erst jetzt gekommen bist, vor einigen Wochen hatten wir ein Turnier gegen eine andere Schule...na ja, was soll's...Ja, und morgen ist mein erste Schultag...hier...kannst du deine alte Uniform behalten oder musst du dir eine besorgen?ich kann meine alte behalten, es wäre unsinnig wenn ich mir eine wie eure anschaffen müsste... ich bleibe doch nur ein paar Monate... dann muss meine Mutter wieder weiter...Hast du dir mal überlegt, wie es wäre, wenn du morgen nicht mehr aufwachen würdest?Bitte???Ja, das hat sie gefragt, genauso direkt...so kenne ich sie gar nicht... so nachdenklich und zurück haltend... normalerweise war sie immer ein Mädchen dass auf andere zuging und viel lachte. Aber die Jahre scheinen sie sehr verändert zu haben... sie ist so... so... anders... so... traurig...verschlossenvielleicht kommt das nur, weil sie erwachsen wird... du hast sie vor einigen Jahren das letzte mal gesehen... man verändert sich nun mal mit der Zeit...Vielleicht...vielleicht auch nicht... ich habe das Gefühl sie verheimlicht mir etwas...aber dich anlügen würde sie nicht...Nein, das nichtNichts sagen ist ja auch nicht lügen...wann triffst du sie das nächste mal?Morgen, in der Schule, sie kommt zu uns auf die Schule, wahrscheinlich in eine Parallelklasse...wenn du mit ihr zusammen bist weiche ich nicht mehr von deiner Seite...das tue ich nur, damit ich weiß, wovon du mir die ganze Zeit die Ohren voll heulst...Du musst ja nicht zuhören... kümmere dich lieber um deine Schwester... die versteht wenigstens mehr von solchen Sachen als du...Deja... ist wieder ein Dämon aufgetaucht, oder warum habe ich mich verwandelt?Wächterin der Siegel, du musst ihn fangen und töten... so lautet deine Aufgabe...such ihn... Ninian...es ist schon so spät, muss das sein?ich habe keine Lust mit Akane dort hin zu gehen und alleine soll sie nicht... hat Kasumi gesagtSchwesterherz, tu mir diesen einen Gefallen...okay...Schön das du mit ihr mit gehstund vergesst nicht, dass ihr bald wieder zurück kommen sollt...Nein, wir bleiben nicht lange...wir bringen ihm auch etwas von der Suppe und kommen sofort wieder...Dort ist das HausDämon, zeig dich, ich weiß, dass du hier bist!Dämon, Zeig dich!ich bin nicht der einzige...Dämonen... ich werde euch töten...auch wenn euer Leben länger als die Ewigkeit ist... hier endet die Ewigkeit... und euer Dasein...Luri, wo gehen wir lang?Ranma hat mir die Abkürzung zu Dr. Tofu gezeigt... sind wir schneller da und schneller wieder zurück...die Gegend sieht so verlassen aus... bist du sicher, das wir hier Richtig sind...Akane, so kenne ich dich ja gar nicht... du bist doch sonst immer so eine mutige...dunkel ist es zwar aber wir sind ja gleich da... nur noch ein paar Ecken...Stirb!Stirb endlich!Was...was war das?ich...weiß nicht...Delicia!Was tust du hier? Und wie siehst du aus?Nicht fragen, versteckt euch! Und beeilt euch!beeilt euch, schnell!Warum... warum konnte ich ihn nicht verbrennen? Er ist der letzte... warum geht es nicht?Was...was ist das???Sterben, ihr werdet alles sterben...Nicht denken, handeln...und jetzt stirb du!Geschafft...De... Delicia...was. bitte... war das?Ein Dämon...keine Angst, es ist meine Aufgabe sie zu töten...Bitte sagt niemandem etwas...Delicia! Warte mal!es ist bestimmt wegen gestern...Lass uns ein Stückchen zusammen gehenich muss doch in eine ganz andere Richtung...ich komme mit, ich begleite dich... Ranma geh du alleine zurück...Hey, Akane... ich will mitkommen!du musst mir das, was gestern passiert ist, mal erklären...wartet doch mal ihr beiden...Du kannst nicht mitkommen, Ranma!wir haben was zwischen Mädchen zu bereden...ich bin aber halb Mädchen!Akane, schon gut, er kann mitkommen... du könntest es ihm doch sowieso nicht sehr lange verheimlichen... er ist doch dein Verlobter...und erklärt es Luri...du hast dir gemerkt wie sie heißt?hat Akane dir so viel von ihr erzählt?Nein, aber mittlerweile habe ich eine ganz gut Menschenkenntnis und kann mir so etwas leicht merken...erst mal eine Frage...wann habt ihr euch eigentlich wie kennen gelernt, ich denke du kommst aus Frankreich... warst du da schon mal Akane?nein, ich habe früher hier gelebt... mein Vater war Franzose... meine Eltern haben einige Zeit getrennt gelebt, hier und in Frankreich... damals sind Akane und ich uns hier begegnet, in Tokyo... ist schon lange her...nach einigen Monaten musste ich dann mit meiner Mutter nach Paris ziehen, sie wollte zu meinem Vater... und dann haben sie sich doch wieder getrennt...das ist aber schon ewiglange her...Na dann... und was gibt es jetzt noch zwischen euch beiden geheimes zu erklären?Gestern hatten wir eine ziemlich unheimliche Begegnung...unglücklicher Weise sind Akane und Luri einem Dämonen begegnet... es ist selten, dass Menschen sie sehen...Ein... einem... Dämonen?das ist ein Scherz, oder?Nein, Ranma... ein echter Dämon...und sie muss mir jetzt erklären was es damit auf sich hat...na dann, schieß mal los... das interessiert mich auch...Ranma, das ist eine ernste Angelegenheit... spiel hier nicht den coolen!Nicht streiten...es ist eigentlich ganz simpel... vor einigen Jahren haben mir Lichter, die Kräfte in mir gezeigt... Wie diese Lichter genau aussehen, kann ich euch nicht sagen, sie haben keine Gestallt... es sind normale helle und warme Lichter... zumeist ist es Deja die zu mir spricht... sie sagte, ich wäre die auserwählte, die die Dämonen jagen und töten muss... Die Dämonen kommen aus einer anderen Dimension... sie bringen das Leben der Menschen und auch diesen Planeten selbst in Gefahr... deswegen müssen sie verschwinden... sobald ein Dämon in meiner Nähe anwesend ist, verwandle ich mich in Ninian, die Wächterin der Siegel...Siegel? Was für Siegel?Die Siegel über Himmel, Erde und dieser anderen Dimension, aus der die Dämonen kommen...um sie töten zu können habe ich mein Feuer...dieses Feuer verbrennt die Dämonen...wie machst du sie ausfindig, sie könnten doch überall seinVielleicht bin ich ja auch einer!!!sobald ich Ninian bin, und meine Augen schließe, sehe ich etwas... eine Umgebung, eine Person oder den Dämonen selbst, dann weiß ich, wo sie sich befinden... auf diese Eingebungen ist bis jetzt immer Verlass gewesen und auch auf Deja...Deja... hört sich fast wie Göttin auf Lateinisch an... aber das heißt es Dea glaub ich...das nächste mal, wenn du gehst, möchte ich mitkommen...Nein, auf keinen Fallich kann und darf dich in meine Kämpfe nicht mit reinziehen... es geht nicht... wenn dir etwas zustoßen würde, dann würde ich meine Kräfte verlieren und die Welt würde schwarz werden... Finsternis wäre überall... schon allein deswegen kannst du nicht mitkommen...ich werde auch ganz vorsichtig sein...Akane, nein, es geht nicht... du bringst nicht nur dich, sondern die ganze Welt in Gefahr!bitte... bleib irgendwo in Sicherheit und sage niemandem außer Luri etwas von diesem Gespräch, dich Ranma bitte ich das gleiche...Wenn ich nicht darf, dann auf eigene FaustRanma!!!!wo ist der?Was ist? Soll ich dir helfen?Ein... ein Schwein...Wo kommt das denn her?seht mal, es trägt ein Tuch um den Hals...du Armes, bist ja ganz alleine...komm, wir nehmen dich mit... bist ja ganz kalt und nass...Du willst doch nicht wirklich das Schwein mitnehmen, oder Akane?Wir können es doch nicht einfach hier lassen... hast du denn gar keine Gefühle?Das Arme, es sieht ja ganz verstört aus...Also ich nehme jetzt ein Bad...Hey, warte... nimm es mit... Ranma!!! Das Arme Ding ist ganz kalt...!lauf ihm hinterher...na los, lauf schon...Willst du das kleine behalten?oder wirst du es wieder laufen lassen?ich denke, ich behalte es... so süß...es braucht nur noch einen Namen, aber den finde ich sicher auch noch...es ist noch sehr klein, das Ferkel...aber wirklich wahnsinnig niedlich...P-Chan...Was?na, ich nenne es P-Chan... weil es noch so klein und niedlich ist...P- Chan...Akane, ich muss los...Warte...Warum gerade jetzt?Kann das nicht endlich ein Ende haben???hör auf...Was soll das...hör doch auf...Verstecke deinen Schmerz nicht, gib ihn heraus...Deja, Hilf mir... bitte...ich halte das nicht aus...Scheu dich nicht davor, deine wahre Gestallt anzunehmen... erst dann, wirst du den Schmerz vergessen können...die Dämonen sind gefährlich für dich in der Menschengestalt... Wächterin der Sigel, nimm doch deine wahre Gestallt an, ich bitte dich...ich... ich kann nicht...etwas hindert mich daran... Deja, so hilf mir doch... ich halte das nicht mehr aus...ich danke dir, Deja...du wirst mich nicht finden, wie sehr du dich auch konzentrierst... ich werde das Siegel brechen, dass uns den Weg verschließt...Woher kommst du und wer bist du?ich bin ein Dämon, Ninian... du wirst mich nicht töten... nicht mich, Wächterin...Warum ist heute alles so anders?warum funktioniert es heute nicht wie sonst? Und wieso hatte ich vorhin solche Schmerzen?Akane, wo willst du hin?ich will zu Deliciazu Delicia, was willst du bei ihr?sie wird heute nacht bestimmt wieder gegen einen Dämon kämpfen und ich will dabei sein...Akane, das ist doch viel zu gefährlich...Lass mich in Ruhe, ich weiß was ich tue...ich sagte bereits, ICH werde DICH töten...ich lasse mich nicht töten...die Flamme wird brennen...du wirst nicht einmal mehr den nächsten Morgen ansehen können... für dich wird kein Morgen mehr kommen... nie mehr...das... das kann nicht... sein...na gut, wie du willst... dann eben anders...Dein Ende... naht...Stirb, Dämon... und nimm die anderen mit... die du brachtest in DIESE Dimension...Akane!Akane!Akane, was tust du hier?Akane, bitte sage doch was...Akane, bitte...Wie geht es ihr?ist sie wach?ja...Es ist deine Schuldwegen dir ist sie dort hin gegangen... wegen dir... und wegen dir ist sie verletzt... wegen dir wird sie vielleicht sterben!es... tut mir leid...ich wusste nicht... das sie...du wusstest es nicht... du hättest besser aufpassen müssen...vielleicht stirbt sie... ist dir das egal?Nein, natürlich nicht... aber was hätte ich denn gestern machen sollen? Was hättest du denn getan? Ich habe es mit meiner letzten Kraft geschafft einen Dämonen zu töten... ich wusste nicht... das dort... noch einer... war...ich wusste es doch nicht...Delicia...Ranma!!!!!!!warte gefälligst!!! Unser Kampf ist noch nicht beendet...!!!!!Ryoga, sag mal hast du sie noch alle??? Akane wird vielleicht nicht mehr aufwachen und du denkst ans kämpfen! Du Spinnst ja!ich dachte... sie wäre... wieder auf den Beinen...Das ist sie nicht und jetzt verschwinde!Akane...Akane bitte, wach doch wieder auf... Ranma würde mir das nie verzeihen...wenn du nur wüsstest welche Sorgen er sich um dich macht... glaub mir... er mag dich wirklich sehr...Hier...die schenke ich dir... Erinnerung... ich weiß, dass die Dämonen immer stärker werden, ich kann ihnen bald nicht mehr standhalten... ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch weiter die Siegel beschützen kann... verzeih mir bitte... ich wollte das nicht...Deja, es ist bald vorbei... ich spüre es... ich habe längst nicht mehr die Kraft wie am Anfang...es ist dann vorbei, wenn du aufgibst...dann ist allerdings alles vorbei... Nacht wird über die gesamte Welt kommen... und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann die Dämonen den Himmel in ihre Gewalt bringen werden...ich kann doch nichts gegen sie ausrichten... das schaffe ich doch nicht...ich bin doch ein normales Mädchen... ich verletze meine besten Freunde... und Akane wird vielleicht sterben... mit diesen Schuldgefühlen werde ich noch schwächer... wieso... wieso ich?ich weiß es nicht... du hast die Begabung... und du musst über diese Schuldgefühle hinweg springen... Lösch diese Illusion der Gefühle... lass das Feuer brennen...Vielleicht...Akane?Akane, was tust du hier?Akane, nimm das Ding runter...was hast du denn vor, Akane...?Nein... du bist nicht Akane...Schnell erkannt, Wächterin...Du hast keine Chance mehr... diese Dimension gehört nun uns, Wächterin... waren die letzten verzerrten und dunkeln Worte die Ninian hörte, bis ihr schier lebloser Körper auf den kalten Boden fiel, er war voller Blut... Ihre Kraft hatte nicht gereicht... ihre Haut wurde immer blasser, ihr Körper immer kälter... es war aus...  
  
Am Firmament waren Flammen zu sehen... schwarze... Überall in der Stadt entzündete sich schwarzes Feuer... der Mond verschwand hinter dunkelgrauem Rauch... überall war der Tod, es roch nach Tod... er war über ihnen... Dunkelheit. Finsternis. Schreie. Rufe. Tote. Erloschenes Leben. Kein Licht. Gefahr. Überall... so ist es, wenn überall Nacht ist...  
  
ENDE 


End file.
